paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Little Sister
Future Generation Collaboration story between 258raindrop and Tundrathesnowpup At 6 months old, the pups are bouncy, springy pups that are quickly growing bigger. Lani and Ace feel like something is up with Chase and Skye are discussing things in private and giving them glances, but they figure out the news very quickly, they're having a little sister! Lani is excited to finally be the older sister, and she eagerly greets the new puppy. As the pup grows up, Lani and Ace are determined to keep her safe from any harm and to be the best older siblings a pup could have, especially with help from their friends when it comes to babysitting the little bundle of energy. Major: *Chase *Skye *Ace *Lani *Sora Minor: *Ryder *Rocky *Tundra *Sage *Winter *Aurora (Characters are possibly going to be added while we write, but please don't ask us if we can put in your character) Lani and Ace knew something was up when their parents had been discussing things between themselves for the past few weeks. They noticed Skye's belly getting rounder, and they were eagerly waiting for their parents to fully fess up to the news- but they knew today would be the day. "Kids...?" Chase murmured, motioning for them to come over. Chase watched as his pups walked closer. They had grown so fast, the small pups that used to be the size of his paw.... Now Ace was almost as tall as he was! Lani was growing quickly as well, already taller than her mother, but still shorter than her brother. He couldn't believe how quickly they were growing up. "Yes dad?" They grinned, feeling their paws tingling with excitement. "Your mother and I have some news for you..." Skye smiled, shaking their head. "I told you, Chase, they already know, but...." Skye chuckled softly, placing a paw on her belly. "You're having a little sister. We got confirmation from Rosie this morning." The teens bounced around in joy, laughing and carefully hugging their parents. "Wahoo! We're gonna be older siblings!" Their friends looked over at them from where they were in the television room, laughing a bit as they saw them jumping for joy. "You already are an older brother, Ace!" Lani snickered, her eyes lighting up. "Now I'' get to be an older sister!" She grinned and laughed happily, nuzzling Skye's tummy. "And I'm gonna teach her ''everything!" A few weeks later passed by in a flash, Skye’s due date arriving at any moment Some of the pups were outside in the sun enjoying the day. Chase and Skye were inside as Skye leaned up against Chase comfortably her eyes closed as she was about to fall asleep. Her eyes suddenly opened as a small cringe of pain had awoken her. Skye looked to Chase before she nudged him to wake him of his sleep. "Ch-Chase wake up I-I think it's time!" She said pretty loudly as he shook his head and raised it, looking down at his wife. He stared at her sleepily for a moment before her words registered in his mind, and he was soon to his feet, wide awake. "I-I'll go get Rosie!! Don't worry!" He said before quickly going and finding the medicine pup. As soon as she was found Skye was taken to the delivery room and Chase hurried outside to find Ace and Lani. "Ace! Lani! Quick it's time!" He had shouted over towards his pups. Ace and Lani exchanged an excited glance, racing away from their game. “Where are you going?!” Aurora shouted as the ball whizzed past the spot where Ace was just standing. “Sorry guys! Our little sister is on the way! There’s no way we’re missing that!” Lani called over her shoulder, giving them a little wave. “We’ll play later!” The teens followed their dad up the elevator, both jumping and jittery as their bodies were overcome with excitement. “I wonder if Rosie would let me help…” Ace murmured, “I might need to know how to deliver someday…” “Yeah- Especially if you and Winter have pups!” Lani teased, watching Ace’s face go dark crimson red. “L-Lani! Hush!” He blushed hard, voice starting to shake anxiously, yet excitedly, at the thought of having a family with his true love. Chase chuckled a bit, hugging the pups close. “Settle down you two….You don’t wanna be too loud, your mom is in a bit of a stressful place right now…. Trust me, you don’t want to make her angry…” “Yes dad.” The pups grinned, settling down, but still twitched a bit in their paws. What felt like an eternity was soon over when Rosie had stepped out of the room. “You guys can come in now,” She said motioning towards the doors before the trio stepped in. Inside Skye was curled up around a small bundle of brown fur who was squirming up against her. She heard pawsteps and she picked her head up looking towards her family a small, tired smile plastered against her face. She looked exhausted, but happy as she softly ushered them over. Chase walked over and nuzzled her, then let the pups go in and nuzzle her as well. “She’s so tiny.” Lani cooed softly, nuzzling the tiny bundle very gently with her nose, her tiny squeaks soothing to Lani’s ears. “What’s her name gonna be..?” Ace grinned with joy, examining his little sister carefully. Skye and Chase looked at each other, then at their eldest pups, shrugging their shoulders. Chase chuckled nervously. “To be honest, we’re not quite sure….We talked about them but never really settled on one.” “What about Sora…?” Lani murmured softly, giggling a tiny bit as Sora turned and squirmed so that her nose was pressed against Lani’s. It was like a tiny button! “Like… “soar-uh”....” She giggled. “Kinda like flying?” “It seems like she likes it,” Skye said letting out a little chuckle before resting her head back down. Her eyes slightly shuttered shut. Chase smiled kindly before lightly licking her head. “Come on pups we should let your mom get some sleep,” He said quietly motioning back out towards the door. “You both can tell everyone about Sora.” Ace and Lani grinned and nodded, quietly tip-toeing out of the room and back outside towards all their friends. “Guys! Guys!” They cheered, racing over towards the group of pups that were resting in the sunlight. Winter giggled as Ace raced up and nuzzled her excitedly. “Hehe! I’m guessing everything went well?” She squeaked in delight, hugging him happily. “Yeah! She’s so cute! We’re letting mom rest, but we’ll let you see her soon.” Ace smiled, then nudged Lani. “Lani chose out her name~ Sora.” Lani blushed, laughing happily. “Yeah~ She seemed to like it!” Dylan smiled, hugging Lani as she nuzzled him, she was absolutely bursting with happiness. “That’s wonderful! I can’t wait to see her.” The pups continued their chat about the new addition to the PAW Patrol family as the day continued on as they continued their game from earlier too. Everyone was really enthusiastic about little Sora joining. As the days continued on she started crawling about always using her nose to find her way back to her mother, but she continued to be the little adventurer. Lani was always by Sora’s side as much as she could, and she noticed that once Sora started to walk, she would be following Lani around the Lookout. She couldn’t be happier seeing that little bundle on her tail. She was growing quickly, and soon it wasn’t long before Sora was a bouncing, energetic, talkative pup; always telling her siblings and their friends about what she did and what she saw. Sora was very playful and always enjoying a good game of ball with her friends and siblings. One of her favorite activities though was spending time with her older sister and she always tried to do what her sister did no matter what the cost. On one sunny afternoons Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Tundra had gathered up their pups for some news. Chase stood up and smiled lightly as Sora sat next to her sister nuzzling up against her as she listened to her father. “Okay pups we have been talking and we have decided we should all go on a camping trip since this weekend is going to be clear and a beautiful time for some stargazing and some family time together!” Chase said smiling at all of them. Lani and Ace cheered happily, wagging their tails before Lani twirled around in a circle. “Yeah!! This is going to be so much fun!” She barked in delight, looking at her brother and sister. “We can go hiking, Sora, you can see all the rocks and hiding places!” Sora looked up at her sister and wagged her tail and let out a yip. “I can’t wait to go!” Rocky chuckled and smiled. “Come on pups, let’s get the tents and sleeping bags for the trip,” he said getting up and leading them towards the closet that held said items. Aurora grinned and looked at her brother. “Don’t get stuck in the sleeping bag!” Sage stuck his tongue out playfully, snorting at her. “That was one time, Aurora!” Sora giggled as she looked at the two siblings before sticking with her sister and following everyone into the closet as Rocky started handing out some tents and the sleeping bags. She walked up to him grinning. “Can I help?” She asked. Rocky looked down at the pup and smiled. “Think you can handle it?” She nodded and he handed the sleeping bag to her. Sora rolled the sleeping bag out of the closet the best she could, catching up with the much older pups. Lani chuckled as she started rolling up her bag, Ace struggling to keep his down. “Having trouble?” Ace grunted, stretching out along the material. “I….Got it…!” He barked back, trying to get a good roll on the sleeping bag. One end flew from under him, causing him to spring back. “Gah!” “Are you okay, Ace?” Winter mused, rushing over to help him as she sat on the other end of the bag. Ace blushed in embarrassment, smiling nervously at her. “Y..Yeah i’m fine...Thanks.” Sora giggled a little and wagged her tail as she helped with the sleeping bags. “So we actually get to sleep outside in these?” She asked tilting her head giving a cute look. “Where exactly are we going?” Skye smiled and nuzzled against her youngest pup. “We’re heading up to a camping spot in the forest as soon as everything is ready. Its really pretty up there and I’m sure you’ll have a great time for your first camp out sweetie.” Lani bounded over to her little sister, tail wagging like lightning. “You’ll have tons of fun little sis! We’ve been up there tons of times- I’ll show you some of my favorite nature trails!” Sora giggled. “Yay, I’m really excited now!!” She jumped up and down, extremely happy for her first campout with her family. “Can we go now? Can we please!?” She asked giving puppy eyes to her sister. Lani laughed and scooped the pup up and spun her around excitedly. “As soon as we’re done packing we’re able to head out!” Lani barked, setting her down as Sage loaded up some stuff into his jeep. Sora laughed as her sister had picked her up. She watched Sage and walked over to him. “Anything I can help up with Sage?” She said doing her cute puppy look once again to the mixed breed. Sage smiled at the younger pup, nodding his head. “Can you hand me those bags over there?” He pointed with his tail to some bags behind him as he hoisted a large tent into the back, trying to arrange the stuff so everything fit in well. Sora bounded over to the bags and grabbed on with her teeth and set it on her back while picking up another once again with her teeth and she walked over to Sage being careful not to trip over the bag the slightly was being dragged on the ground. She set it near Sage’s paws and then the other bag. “Here!” She said happily before going back and grabbing the others. Sage chuckled and tossed them into his jeep, then clapped his paws together. “Awesome- I’m all set! Thanks a bunch Sora-” He grinned again, lifting his paw to give her a high five. When she had brought the last bag she jumped up and gave him a high five and she barked happily, doing a quick twirl. “Yay!” She giggled again before she looked around. “Are we all done now or do we have anything else to pack?” Winter spoke up this time, giggling at Sora’s excitement as she started to get more excited as well. “I think that’s it!” Sora giggled. “Yay~!” She literally bounced over to her older sister. “Can we please go now?” She asked again wanting to get to the campout area badly now unable to contain any more of her excitement. Chase and Skye smiled and watched their daughters before calling everyone together. “Alright pups! We’re ready to head out!” Lani grinned and scooped Sora up to go into Chase’s vehicle, since Skye and Lani’s helicopters weren’t fit for the woods. “Alright little sis! We’re off!” (Scene Change: Lani’s Badge) They soon reached the campout and Sora immediately unbuckled and jumped out of her dad’s police truck and started running around the camping area. “Oh wow! Look at all the trees!” She said happily giggling before her eyes caught a butterfly and she started to follow it. “Sora careful sweetie. Please stay where we can see you,” Skye said after she had gotten out of the vehicle. “I will mommy!” She called back being sure to just stay in the campout area as she followed the butterfly around slowly and carefully not wanting to scare it away. Lani on the other paw went straight away towards the river, excited to wade through the deep water that had pooled into one end, making a medium sized pond. “Hey Sora!” She barked, turning to look back at her sister as she went close to the water. “You wanna try to catch a fish?” “Oo! That sounds like fun!” She giggled. “Sure Lani!” She said as she stepped into the water sticking closer to the shallower end. “How do we do it?” She asked, Lani smiled at her younger sister, then focused on the water. “Stand really still so the fish will come up around us….” She instructed softly, stopping her moving as the fish swam away from the splashing of Sora’s paws. Sora looked to her sister and stood still as the fish started to make their way back towards the two pups. “Wow,” Sora said smiling some as the fish swam around her paws making her giggle a bit as their tails and fins brushed up against her. Lani grinned, then scooped her paw up really quickly, snatching a fish up into it. She held it between two paws for a moment, and then let it go. “Heh- Sometimes they squirm, but it’s kinda fun to catch them! It’s like trying to hold a wet bar of soap!” Sora laughed and looked at the fish that still remained around her. She repeated what her sister had done almost getting a fish, but she barely missed it as it swam away from her. “Aw, man I missed it!” “That’s okay! I missed my first times too- Just try again~!” Lani insisted, helping her sister crouch lower to the water. Sora nodded and stood still waiting for the fish to come back once again. She waited until a fish was in front of her paws and she quickly moved able to snatch it within her paws, but the fish easily fell back down into the water and swam away. “Man so close that time!” She said before giggling. “It’s okay! try it again! You gotta hold on with two paws as soon as you can get it out of the water.” She encouraged little Sora to try it again as the fish swarmed back around them, some bumping curiously against their legs. Sora giggled again at the ticklish feelings the fish were giving her before she moved quickly getting the fish out of the water and she soon used her paws to grab the fish when it reach the surface. “I did it! I did it!” She said happily as the fish squirmed out of her grasp and back into the water. Lani grinned, looking down at her sister with pride. “Great job, Sora! Let’s try to get one to bring back for dinner!” Sora wagged her tail with excitement and nodded to her sister. “Yes yes!” She said jumping up before freezing. “Whoopsie,” She said as she realized she had just scared away some of the fish. She gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry..hehe,” She said nervously. “That’s alright, Let’s just wait here for a moment so they come back~ The water feels really nice, doesn’t it?” Lani smirked, unable to resist as she gave her sister a small splash. “Whooops.” Sora gasped as the water landed on her and she laughed as she soon splashed Lani back and another laugh. She then followed with filling her jaw up with some of the stream water before her cheeks were filled and she aimed at her sister. “Ooohhh no! Sora no!” Lani barked, jumping away from the younger pup as she loaded up- watching her cheeks fill up like a chipmunk. “Don’t you dare!” Sora had a grin on her face before she ran towards the direction of her sister and soon as she got within launching distance- she unleashed the water. Lani let out a gasp as the cold water hit against her chest, her neck-fur bristling with some surprise as she jumped back from her younger sister. “Oohhh! It’s on now!” Lani bent down and filled her cheeks up as full as she could and aimed it towards the smaller shepherd-mix. Sora let out a squeak like yip as she watch her sister repeat what she had just done and she soon laughed and instead of running away she ran forward and between Lani’s legs as she attempted to refuel as well. Lani snorted through her nose- a weird half snort-laugh as she jumped up and over Sora to face her, unleashing the water against her side. “Ahahah! Gotcha!” Sora let out another squeaky yip as the water touched her now and she soon laughed as well soaked a bit. “No fair!” She said still laughing as she tried to calm down,”You can hold more water than me!” Lani laughed, giving Sora a playful nudge before she sticks her tongue out. “Exactly!” She snickered, ducking her head under Sora’s chest and lifting her so she was against her head. “Lani! Sora! Time to come back to camp!” “Welp, looks like mom wants us, Munchkin.” Lani smirked, looking up as she slid Sora down her neck and against her back. “Hold on tight!” Work in Progress meeting Sora.png|Lani meeting Sora when she's born follow me.png|As soon as she learned to walk and opened her eyes, Sora would follow Lani around <3 Tundrethesnowpup request.png|WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS!! Pic drawn by 258raindrop Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Future generation Category:Collaboration by 258raindrop/Tundrathesnowpup Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Next Generation Category:Collaboration Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family